The University of Rochester Center for Blood Cell Rheology has as its major objective, the enhancement of intellectual exchange and collaboration among investigators who are concerned with function and survival of blood cells within the microcirculation as they relate to normal or altered cellular physical properties. The Rochester Center seeks to accomplish these goals by the creation of an environment of intellectual interchange, by supporting new scientific collaboration between investigators in various disciplines and by providing a physical setting to promote such interchange between the various individuals who constitute the staff of the Center. Such collaboration will involve the Hematology and Cardiology Groups within the Department of Medicine, the Departments of Surgery, Anatomy and Radiation Biology and Biophysics within the School of Medicine, the Departments of Electrical Engineering and Mechanical and Aerospace Sciences, as well as the Institute of Optics in the College of Engineering and Applied Sciences and the Department of Biology in the College of Arts and Sciences. Bibliographic References: Robert I. Weed, M.D., 043-22-1546, Center Director, Professor of Medicine and of Radiation Biology and Biophysics.